


The Worship of Stars

by magnusbaene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, aka my new malec tag, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaene/pseuds/magnusbaene
Summary: The seelie had brought Magnus tea and had been telling him about his own appointments when his phone chimed with a text, a simple i’m home, waiting for you.  Combined with the story of a scheduled journey into an alternate dimension, Magnus felt his mind’s focus shift. It was an insistent thought, tugging and pulling at him, and while he had been able to will it away during his work, it was clear that it was not so easily ignored.--Magnus and Alec, and alternate dimensions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post.](http://abloodneed.tumblr.com/post/158992383219/omg-your-tags-about-magnus-checking-in-on-the)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

> "Our universe grants every soul a twin, a reflection of themselves, the kindred spirit.  
>  And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other - even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another.  
>  This is destiny; this is love." — Julie Dillon.

 

It started just after the disaster at the Institute, Alec’s words still ringing in his ears. It was exhilarating, really, to have his feelings reciprocated, to wake up to Alec’s soft kisses and whispered devotion. Between downworlder meetings, and clients, he would think of hazel eyes, and gentle hands. And the texts he’d receive from Alec, the _I miss you_ s and _I love you_ s, never failed to bring a warmth to his chest he had not felt in a long time.

It was exactly one of those texts that had set his mind reeling.

He had been in a meeting with a seelie when the required spell had proven more complicated than expected. Not a problem for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but a change in plans nonetheless. Still, there was something immensely satisfying about exerting his mind and magic in a way that left his bones leaking with exhaustion.   
Halfway through, the seelie had brought him tea, and had been telling him about his own appointments when his phone chimed with a text, a simple _i’m home, waiting for you._  Combined with the story of a scheduled journey into an alternate dimension, Magnus felt his mind’s focus shift. It was an insistent thought, tugging and pulling at him, and while he had been able to will it away during his work, it was clear that it was not so easily ignored. 

Now, on his walk back to the loft, the moon bathing Magnus in its silver light, it weaved itself into the forefront of his mind again. Alternate universes. He wondered briefly whether the heartbreak would be worth it. All those different worlds, different circumstances, left no doubt that not all of his other selves would be happy. And the possibility that Alec and him had found each other, stayed with each other, seemed even slimmer. 

Shaking his head, Magnus opened his apartment door, took off his boots and jacket, and was promptly met with a sight that filled him with a calmness he had grown accustomed to in the last few months.

Alec was lying on the couch, limbs sprawled out, and face buried in a pillow. The lights low, a tender breeze moved through the open balcony doors. Breath stuck in his throat, Magnus couldn’t help the gentle smile that took possession of his face, couldn’t help the warmth that spread in his chest. How long has it been since someone had waited for him to come home, desiring his presence enough to fall asleep on his couch? How long since someone had cooked for him, he mused as he noticed the soup still on the stove.

With soft steps, Magnus made his way into the living room. Taking a moment to observe Alec’s calm face, the way his nose scrunched up for a second, the way his fingers curled into the pillow, he gently laid his hand on his neck.

“Alexander.”

Ever the light sleeper, Alec’s eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep. Half lidded and low, they hazily focused on Magnus’ face, and a hand rose to meet his.

“Magnus,” Alec drawled, a slow smile growing on his face, “you’re home.”

Laughing at Alec’s determination to keep his ever falling eyes on him, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. A kiss which Alec immediately reciprocated with a deep sigh, and open mouth.

Breathing giggles into Alec’s throat, Magnus pulled back, smiling teasingly, “We’re both exhausted, Alexander. Let’s go to bed.”

With a disapproving huff, Alec sleepily stretched out on the couch, and immediately buried his face back into his pillow. Magnus couldn’t help but grin, gently rubbing his hand over Alec’s shoulders and back. There was something incredibly charming about his drowsy, albeit still very stubborn, boyfriend sprawled out on his couch. Nevertheless, he had no intentions of going to bed without him. Dragging his hand to his leg, pushing the other under his chest, he turned Alec’s body to face him, and tugged him into his body. With a firm grip on Alec’s thigh, and another on his ass, he pulled once, and stood up.

“Up you go, pretty boy,” he sang, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

Wrapping his legs around Magnus’ body, Alec exchanged his beloved pillow with Magnus’ neck, pressing his mouth to his shoulder. Humming, Magnus moved into their bedroom, laid Alec onto the bed, and proceeded to remove his boyfriend’s clothes. Following drowsy demands, Magnus found himself pressing kisses to Alec’s closing eyelids. Then, he raised his hands to lower the lights, and moved to the bathroom, getting ready for bed himself. Exhaustion was seeping into his bones, but his mind was racing again. Not even the sight of Alec in bed, arm thrown over the length of it, or the prospect of molding his own body to his back, could quell the energy that had begun to spread in his chest.

Putting on a robe, he moved back to the living room, hands dancing over the bottles containing his ingredients, looking for the fitting spell book, fingers snapping, magic flowing, and in a flurry of movements, the loft returned to life. Watching the moonlight flood into the vast spaces of the loft, Magnus was reminded of something he had acquired just a few years ago. Swiftly, he moved to his safe, opened it in a flourish, and pulled out a mirror. It was an ancient thing, gold and bronze running along its edges. It responded to his magic immediately, a glow ran along the glass, and as the smoke began pouring out of it, Magnus put the mirror onto the table and sank into his armchair.

Just one world, he thought as his reflection began to change, just one world together will make any heartbreak worth it.

Magnus braced himself, watched the image in the mirror transform, and when he saw his own face stare back at him, he let out a startled gasp.

Two men were standing in a hallway facing each other. Him, a brown cardigan thrown over his shoulders, eyes impossibly soft, and Alec, blue blazer, a smile on his face. There was sadness between them, the pain sharp and clear. But it was ebbing away, waves of something soft climbing at the edges. Their connection was unfailingly apparent. A clouded sky just waiting for the first rays of the sun. Hands shaking, Magnus willed the next world into existence.

Feeling something building behind his eyes, he raised a hand to his face, running it over his goatee. The image that greeted him wasn’t much different. Magnus and Alec. A soft smile, a dazed look, _I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced_ , a date, a stutter, and a kiss.

Raising his hand, Magnus lost himself. In kisses, in hugs, in smiles, in touches, each world the same story. Magnus and Alec, Magnus and Alec, Magnus and Alec. Images changing and changing again, Magnus waited for the inevitable downfall, waited for the comfort to shatter, for the light to dim and throw him back to reality. But it never did.

Sometimes there were worlds in which things hit them harder, in which the chase lasted longer, in which the pain hit harder, tears and heartbreak part of their lives. But in each universe they found their way back to each other. Two magnets pushed together, never to be separated again. They were puzzle pieces, slotting into place perfectly.

The worlds kept turning but all he found was love and devotion. Soft kisses and hard kisses and deep kisses, touches upon touches. It filled him with unprecedented warmth, spreading up his fingertips to his chest and into his heart.

His own world began to rearrange itself in a way he didn’t know it could. Coloured anew, a kaleidoscope of sensation crashed into him. Illuminated by the feelings building in his chest, Magnus shone. His smile was blinding, crawling up his face, his cheeks, and sinking into his eyes. It was only after he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder, that he was made aware of the tears running down his cheeks.

Running his hand up Magnus’ neck and placing it on his cheek, Alec’s face was filled with worry. As always, the fear that had built when he woke up without Magnus by his side had chased away any remainder of sleep left in his body. Thumbs wiping the tears from Magnus’ face, Alec pressed his body into his side, laying soft kisses across his skin.

Turning his head, their eyes met. And Magnus felt something that had been buried deep inside of him return to life. Hands shaking, he pulled Alec into a kiss. Still, Alec was not so easily deterred.

“What’s wrong, Magnus?” he asked, brows pulled together.

Foreheads meeting, noses dragging against each other, Magnus smiled. The feelings were swapping over the edges of his consciousness, and he pulled Alec tighter against him.

“I want to show you something,” Magnus pressed the words into Alec’s skin, unafraid.

All these worlds, all this love. Magnus felt pure joy grip his heart, and not let go. It was soothing, to know that theirs was a love shared by the stars. Setting back into his chair, he pulled Alec into his lap, back to his chest, and turned back to the mirror. Eyes narrowing, a smile played at Alec’s lips as he leaned back and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. Softly, Magnus spent a second longer gazing at him, his soulmate, and then raised his hand.

Still, he mused, if it had been only the two of them, a single world, it would have been worth it as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, and come yell at me on Tumblr at [magnusbaene! ](http://magnusbaene.tumblr.com)


End file.
